Heat And Love
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Kurt is in love with Gambit. Kurt thinks Gambit likes his sister. Kurt's an omega. Gambit loves Kurt. Gambit thinks Kurt likes Logan. Gambit's an alpha. They've skirted around each other for ages, but now that Gambit's moved into the mansion, and Kurt's gone into heat, things are about to get a whole lot harder. Read and review please!


**A/N:Hey everyone! This is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse fanfic, The pairing is one that I haven't seen around here before, and it is Night crawler x Gambit. This story is rated R for many reasons. Do not read if you have a heart condition, or don't like slash. THIS IS SLASH, AND IT IS HEAVY SLASH, NOT SOFT SLASH NOR FULL FLUFF! Also, I only speak a few words in German none of which are in this story, so all the German in this is thanks to Google translate. Sorry to anyone reading who does speak German for any accidental insults or mistakes, and help would be greatly appreciated.**

**Warnings: Heavy slash, self-lubricating in males, sexy scenes, excessive nudity, excessive adult themes, mature themes and language, horrible German.**

"Shit. My heat's started. Didn't we just do this six months ago? Oh well, just another twenty-one days of screaming Gambit's name constantly, or rather, whenever I get a chance to be alone in my room. Yep. Twenty-one days of cramps, swelling, wetness, bleeding, irritability, heartache, and general torture. Fun." Night crawler groaned. There were perks to being an omega, but heats were not among them.

Kurt moaned softly as the fabric from his underwear rubbed against his swollen, sensitive entrance. Fighting the urge to repeat the action that had caused him to feel the amount of pure pleasure, he shook his head before quickly exiting the bathroom, crashing straight into the person that he knew he would have to avoid for the next three weeks.

"Gambit! Entschuldigung, I didn't see you there. I just-" Kurt stuttered out an apology, made nervous due to his currant state and Gambit's being an alpha.

"Slow down dere, homme fuzz, Gambit don't speak German. Wha's wrong?" Kurt heard the genuinely concerned tone in Gambit's voice.

"Sorry, es ist nichts, Gambit. Oops, I mean it's nothing, Gambit. At least nothing that you need to worry about. It's not important."

"Obviously it is important, otherwise we wouldn't still be havin' dis conversation. C'mon, Fuzzy, spill ta Gambit." Gambit said gently, sitting on the floor and pulling Kurt into his lap by his slender waist. It was simply a fluke that Night crawler happened to fall into just the right place on Gambit's lap, causing now sensitive flesh to rub against Gambit's, admittedly large, crotch, causing Kurt to rock his hips and moan loudly, nuzzling into the soft flesh of Gambit's neck, digging his nails into Gambit's back.

"Ah tink ah see da problem now, and ah tink ah know how ta fix it. Omega in heat?" Kurt rocked in Gambit's lap again and softly moaned.

"Ja."

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Can Remy ask you some personal questions?"

"Ja."

"Whose name do you call late at night? Whose name is it that you cry in the beginning, middle an' end? Who does your heart belong to, and who is it that you imagine in bed with you?"

Kurt looked at him eyes heavy- lidded. His hips rolled once more, and he closed his eyes and bit his lip before answering huskily,

"You, Gambit. Ich liebe dich."

"Good, because Gambit has a recipe to help you through your heat, and it includes two parts love, four parts lust, one an' a half parts kinkiness, a half part licking and kissing, and six parts thrusting. Gradually add in three parts each of sweat and release. Mix on high for 30 minutes, then cook at 250 for as long as it takes to-"

"You mean sex?"

"Yeah, basically. Look, Kurt, Remy know dis'll probably sound crazy, but Remy love ya, too"

"Really? Sie Ernst?"

"Really."

Kurt took the opportunity to bury his face in Gambit's chest again, rolling his hips and moaning deeply. Gambit suddenly pushed Kurt off his lap, standing and picking the other up in his strong arms. Gambit turned in the opposite way that he had been heading when they crashed into each other. He headed to his room, kicking the door closed on the way in. Gambit set Kurt down on the bed and undressing him.

"You don't need this with Remy, Kurt. He t'ink you be too beautiful to hide. At least in his eyes." Gambit stated, removing Kurt's holowatch. Leaning on the end of the bed, and watching Kurt's image flickered into that of the blue, furry acrobat that he loved dearly. Gambit's eyes travelled down to Kurt's crotch as he set to work, placing a hand on Kurt's upper thigh, and placing a large, gentle hand over Kurt's lower head, stroking it with his thumb. Kurt's hand darted out and grabbed Gambit's hand, pulling it away.

"You. Inside. Now. Please?" Kurt whimpered through gritted teeth.

"If you insist." As Kurt watched, Gambit undressed. Gambit slid his underwear down his legs, and Kurt visibly shuddered. _'How on earth is that thing going to fit in me?' _ Kurt thought to himself, imagining all the damage trying to fit that thing inside of him could possibly do. _'I can hear the headline now: Blue Fuzzy Teen Found Dead, Killed During Sex With Gambit''_ Still, the sight was appealing. Gambit standing there in all his naked glory. Kurt looked Gambit over, but mostly his crotch. Kurt knew that Gambit was pretty well-known for his size, but he had never imagined that he would be as big as he was. In his lust-induced haze, he could have sworn that Gambit was around thirty inches long, however eleven inches was probably much closer to the truth. Gambit was long, thick and slightly curved.

Unconsciously, Kurt rolled over and bent over, moving his tail to the side, so as to invite Gambit to mount him, to pound into him, to pleasure him. Gambit couldn't seem to resist the temptation. Gambit advanced until he was right behind the younger boy, lapping at his entrance roughly. Kurt moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him tighter. Without warning, Gambit pulled back. Then, gently placing his weight on Kurt's back, he gripped the other's hips tightly before quickly and roughly pushing in. Kurt gasped and clenched his teeth. He hadn't thought it would hurt quite this much. The pain eased away as Gambit started stroking Kurt, and kissing him, and promising that it would be okay, and that the pain would fade.

"You ready?"

"Ja, I think so."

That was all that needed to be said before Gambit slowly slid back and gave a small thrust. The younger of the two revelled in the feel of the other's size sliding in and out. It was a foreign sensation to Kurt, who had only ever used his fingers inside himself. Fingers were good, but they had nothing on this!

Gambit felt Night crawler rock back, trying to force more into himself. Gambit pulled almost all the way out, then forced himself back in, causing Kurt to scream, to pull off and then impale himself on Gambit again, arching his back deliciously. Kurt moved his hips in funny little circles, trying to find more of that beautiful pressure that he craved. Gambit stood over Kurt, listening to the delicious little moans, whimpers and pants being drawn from his new lover. Gambit licked Kurt's back, causing him to stop. It was at this point that Gambit decided that he should be in charge. Gently, he bit down at the scruff of the other boy's neck, causing Kurt to push back into Gambit. Gambit pulled back before jerking back in roughly.

"Gambit... Please..."

"Nagh..."

"Harder... Gambit... Faster... Please... I need you... Please..."

"Good for you...? Oh..."

Gambit quickened his pace, slamming into Kurt painfully, no longer caring about his partner's comfort. Kurt whimpered in agony with every thrust, wondering how much damage had already been caused by Gambit's relentless ass-pounding. All thoughts of worry and pain left him when Gambit found a spot inside him that put him into a blissful state of incoherentness, screaming for Gambit as he spasmed and came. Gambit felt Kurt clench around him and heard him scream his name and followed suit, coming within seconds of Nightcrawler, and collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily.

"You were... Amazing, Kurt..."

"So were you... You were... My first... time..."

"Really?"

"Really. I saved myself... for... you..." Kurt whispered before falling into a light sleep, snoring softly and curling into Gambit's chest, sucking lightly. Gambit smiled to himself and hugged the other teenager closer to him, kissing his fur-covered forehead before joining him in the land of sleep.

Neither noticed the giggling or the gagging from the door, as Kitty and Rogue phased back out of the door.

"Thanks, Kit," Rogue panted, "That was fucking hot." Kitty winced.

"What?" Rogue questioned, suddenly gentled by her roommate's fear-filled reaction.

"You swore..." Kitty shuddered.

**A/N: Done chapter 1! That's the biggest milestone for any one story, is getting started. That and getting posted...**


End file.
